Love in Misery
by Cogito Ergo Sum
Summary: Cosette and Marius meet and fall in love. There is a slight problem though: Eponine. Will Cosette and Marius’ love be strong enough to withstand the problems they face? Will Cosette be able to accept her fate? [MUSICAL BASED]AU
1. One

**A/N:** This is about Cosette & Marius and based on the musical, therefore there will be a certain friendship and friendliness between Marius and Eponine. This was a major storyline written during one of the many Les Miserables RP's that are around. This one is from a yahoo group that I've been a member of for many years now: http/groups. played Cosette, while Kirsty, my co-writer, played Eponine and Marius. We wrote this story on the RP and figured that it would make a great fic, so we decided that I would write it in a fiction form. I will follow the story as it happened on the RP, adding lines where necessary.

Since I'm not a native English speaker, this story was beta-read by my dear friend Aimee, thank you!

**Summary:** Cosette and Marius meet and fall in love. There is a slight problem though: Eponine. Will Cosette and Marius' love be strong enough to withstand the problems they face? Will Cosette be able to accept her fate?

* * *

**Love in misery**

* * *

There was a slight breeze in the air. The trees of the Jardin du Luxembourg enjoyed the fresh wind, their leaves bouncing in a magical rhythm. A lot of people were out for a stroll in the summer air, treasuring one of the most beautiful pieces of nature left in Paris.

A young student bit his lip as he scribbled something on a piece of yellow paper. Marius Pontmercy had come out of his humble room to enjoy the warm sun and the fresh air. Opposite him sat a young woman with a ragged chemise and a torn skirt. Her black hair was dirty and hung loosely around her face. A brownish belt held her clothes together. Even in her poverty, she had a smile on her face as she observed the young man in front of her.

"What yer doing?"she asked; a nice voice, hidden underneath the dirt.

Marius turned a page of a reddish book cover. "Taking notes for my class…" he mumbled.

She sighed. "I don't need books, I know everything!"

Marius looked up at her and laughed. That laugh alone was worth 500 francs to her.

"Eponine, the things you know are not quite that same as what's in here."

They smiled at each other and she fell still, to allow him to study. She didn't mind watching him in silence, as long as he was by her side, as long as she could be by his.

Suddenly, one of the papers that lay by his side was taken by the wind. Marius jumped up to catch it, as Eponine reached forward to prevent the others from flying as well. Marius ran after the important summary that he had spent precious time on and spun around fast to catch it.

"Look out!" Eponine yelled as he lost his balance and stumbled backwards. He bumped against something soft and fortunately managed to stay on his feet.

"What was that?" He heard a soft voice behind him.

He was still facing Eponine, who was waiting for him. He feared the reaction of the person standing behind him but, knowing that he had to apologise, he decided to turn around. Turning round, he stared into the most delicate face he had ever seen. He discovered that he had bumped into a young woman and that with that, he had bumped into one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Her skin was like that of a peach; soft and light, her eyes were a gradient of brown that was indescribable, her lips were a perfect shade of pink. She wore her dark hair in delicate corkscrew curls. Her black dress with a white neckline was modest and smooth. He had seen all this within a split second.

"My apologies," he whispered, barely able to speak. His heart raced as he waited for her gentle reply.

She smiled, dimples in her cheeks, "Apology accepted."

Marius could see hundreds of flowers, bees, and butterflies. Her voice was like heaven and as sweet as honey. After what seemed like hours, she broke their eye contact and glanced to her right. Marius's curiosity got the better of him and he followed her glance to see what caused their break-up. He saw an older man waiting impatiently. There was a frown on his face and Marius stepped away from the young woman slowly.

She looked back at him, her eyes tried to hide their sadness. "I'm sorry, my father is waiting."

Marius could do nothing but nod and the young woman left his side. He continued to watch her until she disappeared behind the blossomed trees.

He was torn out of his dream-like state as Eponine took a hold of his arm. "Monsieur Marius?" Her eyes looked worriedly at him. "Didn't you hear me?"

He looked down on her with an empty gaze.

"I was just calling to you that I managed to save your writings!" She smiled at him, trying to force a smile on his face also. She lifted the paperwork to show her efforts.

He walked past her, ignoring the work. Eponine frowned bitterly and stared to the place where she had seen the girl disappear. She could swear she knew that face from somewhere… She looked at Marius scornfully as he walked back to the spot where he had left his books. He swayed a little. He was clearly lost.

She rolled her eyes, thinking. That girl… she knew her. "What was it again? Colette? No, that wasn't it. Cosette? That was it, Cosette." She knew that name. Where had she heard it before? "Oh my God!" she realised. "It was her, the girl they used to call The Lark!"

She spoke in an undertone. "Cosette, now I remember. Cosette, how can it be? We were children together…" She looked down at her dress and thought bitterly about what Cosette had been wearing, "Look what's become of me."

Marius had turned around and was now walking toward her. She smiled at him, trying to focus his attention on her.

"Eponine, who was that girl?"

Her smile disappeared in an instance and made way for a frightening feeling, something new. She shook her head to make it go away and cast the smile back on her face. "Some bourgeouis two-a-penny thing."

Marius didn't seem to hear. "Eponine, find her for me."

She raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? "What will you give me?" She mocked him.

"Anything." He pleaded.

She pushed him back playfully. "Got you all excited now but God knows what you see in her. Ain't you all delighted now." She poked him on the chest. He pulled a coin from his pocked and tried to give it to her. "No, I don't want your money sir."

She turned her back on him, "Eponine, do this for me. Discover where she lives, but careful how you go. Don't let your father know." He put his hand gently on her arm. "'Ponine, I'm lost until she's found!" He let go of her and started running towards the trees where he had seen the girl disappear.

"You see, I told you so. There's lots of things I know..." she said, then she sunk to her knees as she watched him disappear behind the trees. How unfair… Why Cosette? Would she try to find her?

Crawling up, she followed the path towards the buildings. With pain in her heart she began her undertaking. She had loved the boy ever since she laid her eyes on him. It was a couple of months ago now, back in the Gorbeau Tenement, when her family firstarrived. Marius and she were neighbours. She had never known the feeling of love before, in her whole life. The feelings she had for her mother were totally different than the feelings she had for Marius. Once her life had been good; her father had been an innkeeper and they had been reasonably wealthy. She had worn nice clothes and she didn't have to do the nasty jobs she had to do nowadays. Way back then, there was a girl her age called Cosette. The Thenardiers had used this ragged girl as their slave and Eponine used to tease her and call her names. Cosette had been skinny, unhealthy and unhappy. Until one day… one day an old man, the same old man who had been with Cosette just now, took little Cosette away from the inn when she was nothing more than a skinny brat. Now look at her. How things had changed!

Eponine cursed herself for her promise to Marius. Part of her wanted to lie to him, to say she couldn't find the girl. The other part wanted him to be happy and it was this part that won out.

She started running through the streets, trying to head in the right direction. They couldn't have gone far. She knew exactly where the nearest exit of the Luxembourgh was and decided to check that first.

Reaching the gates of the Garden she looked around. She couldn't see the old man with the young lady dressed in black. She cursed once again and ran to a street across from the exit. There, she was just in time to see Cosette and the old man climb into a carriage. Without hesitation Eponine ran after the departing carriage and jumped onto the back of it. She sat down on the wood as she tried to ignore the staring faces of the bystanders. She carefully memorized the streets as they passed, in order to remember her way back later and to be able to inform Marius of Cosette's whereabouts. She rode the carriage all the way to Rue Plumet, where it slowed down. To avoid being seen, she jumped off, causing her to hurt her ankle. With an abusive phrase on the tip of her tongue, she hopped to find a place where she wouldn't look suspicious.

"Little you know, Marius… Little you care…" She muttered to herself, rubbing her sore ankle. The pain would hopefully subside in a few minutes.

She trained her sight on the girl and old man getting out of the carriage. They walked to a house with a huge wall and gates surrounding it. The man unlocked the gate and they went inside. Eponine waited a few minutes, letting her ankle rest during the time. Then she started walking towards the house she had seen them enter. Eponine's cheeks started to glow with anger as she saw the bourgeois home. Surrounded by a huge wall with an even larger garden, the house seemed very impressive to her. Again, she wondered how life could have been so cruel as to switch their roles. It could have been her, living in that majestic house… Instead, it was the Lark. She quickly took note of the house number, 55, and turned around again. She hoped Marius would be pleased. She wished with all her heart that he might laugh at her in delight when she gave him the address. She started to run.

A good hour later, she reached the Gorbeau Tenement. She hoped that she would find him in his room. Her hope was unnecessary for he was waiting for her on the corridor. That fact alone would have made her happy for a whole week if only she hadn't known the reason why. Nonetheless, a slight smile appeared on her face as he ran happily towards her and took her hands. His eyes shone in a way that was new to her.

"Well?" He asked, his voice carrying the sound of hope.

"I found 'er," she answered, in a calm voice. She tried to keep it from trembling. "It's 55 Rue Plumet." She noticed how his smile faded away. His hands left hers. Her hands felt cold. "I can take you there, I know the way."

His face cheered up in an instant, "Oh Eponine, you're the best of friends!" He spun past her and forgot his coat in his hurry.

"If only it could be more than that…" she thought.

It was early in the evening when she ran, with Marius, to the Rue Plumet. All the time, her head was telling her to stop, to tell him that she was wrong, that she didn't know where the girl lived after all. What a fool she was to lead him there. The street looked beautiful in the moonlight. The leaves on the trees glistened.

"There it is." She pointed sorrowfully to a black iron gate that served as the entrance to the house on the Rue Plumet. Marius ran to it and, slowly, Eponine joined him. Through the metal bars she could see the beautiful Cosette who was sitting daintily on a bench. A beauty… Eponine stared at her torn clothes, and a beast.

Marius spoke. "In my life, she has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun. And my life, seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun." He looked away from the young woman for a second.

Eponine sniffed bitterly._ He_ didn't even know her name.

The bitterness vanished as Marius took her hand in his. "Eponine, you're the friend who has brought me here, thanks to you, I am one with the Gods and heaven is near! And I saw through a world that is new that is free." He turned his back to her again to watch the creature in the garden who was consuming all his attention.

Eponine looked away from him. He was so happy, so ….. in love, she feared. "Every word that he says is a dagger in me!" She wanted to cry out. "In my life, there is someone who touches my life…" She turned to him and only watched as he climbed over the gate into the garden.


	2. Two

**A/N:** I loved your comparisons, **AmZ,** but I pointed out in the first chapter that this fic is based on the **MUSICAL** and that Marius and Eponine do have a friendship. I am quite aware of the REAL Eponine though, I have read the novel too. I actually dislike her, but this was not how she was portrayed in our RP (and since I'm writing the story of our RP, that is reasonably logical).

**Sweet755**, don't judge too soon. A story doesn't consist solemnly of one chapter, you know.

* * *

Their meeting had been a swift one, but somehow Cosette knew it wouldn't rest at that. Ever since the moment she had turned around to see what impudent had bumped into her, she felt this amazing feeling growing deep within her. It was an unknown feeling, but instinctively she knew that she had to follow it. Would she dare it to look over her shoulder to see if he was still standing there? Would she allow herself such undignified manners? The feeling soon became too much. She looked over her shoulder to catch a last sight of him. The minutes that she had spent talking with him had been the most extraordinary of her life. Those three sentences she had exchanged with him had shared much more than any word she had ever let across her lips in seventeen years. The sight of him standing in the distance filled her with immense joy. She kept watching him until he was out of sight. Oh how she would have liked to run beyond the trees to see him once more!

"Cosette, hurry up. The sun will set soon."

"Yes papa," she answered gently whilst her heart wished otherwise.

As they walked towards the exit of the Park, she tried to restore peace in her mind. It was racing too fast to her liking, one thought after the other. She tried to remember carefully what he looked like. Every inch of his face, every little freckle, every sparkle in his eyes. She tried to remember precisely what he had felt like when he bumped into her. Although it had been a rather rough collision, it had been most gentle to her.

Her father called a carriage. It was a small one, only suited for two persons, pulled by one splendid white horse. Her father helped her get in the cabin.

"Merci."

She thought about him again as she tried to remember his name. Then it suddenly occurred to her that they hadn't even introduced one another. Ashamed she placed her gloved hand against her mouth.

"Is something wrong?"

She quickly put her hand down.

"No, no it's nothing." She giggled nervously. He eyed her suspiciously. She decided to look out the window and watch the Parisians walking down the pavement. She felt once more at ease as she noticed how he too began to relax. She watched the streets as they went by, without really noticing what was going on. Her mind was focused on one thing alone: the gentleman that she had known for twenty-four minutes and forty-five seconds now. It already seemed like a decade to her. She could only hope he felt the same.

Suddenly, Cosette felt the great urge to be at home. She was relieved when she noticed that they had reached the Rue Plumet. As her father stepped out of the carriage and helped her to do the same, she felt a mixture of excitement and fear. Exited because she had just met a person of whom she already had come to know that he was something special to her, fear, as she was afraid to loose him before knowing his name.

"Cosette, will you come inside?"

She smiled. Her father was so good to her. She had never seen him angry, not once.

"Thank you papa, but I think I will walk around in the garden for a little while."

She could see the worries etched in his face.

"Do not worry, I am well dressed."

Finally he gave his approval and opened the gate for her.

"Thank you," she said cheerfully and she kissed his cheek. She loved how his beard tickled her cheeks and lips. She waited patiently for him to close the gate behind her.

"I will open the backdoors for you."

Cosette smiled at him and he remained there to watch her for a few seconds.

"Dearest Cosette, you grow more beautiful with each passing day."

She blushed and giggled shyly. She let out a deep sigh as soon as he had gone inside the warm house. It was quite chilly outside, so she wrapped her stole around her more firmly. Lost in thought, she carefully touched a red rose. Cosette was certain that she had never felt this way before. Was this it? Was this the emotion that she had read about in novels? She picked the rose and sat down on the bench. She felt her heart racing. She relived their rendezvous over and over again. She inhaled the scent of the rose and thought of him. She breathed out and she thought of him. She blinked and she thought of him…

As the minutes went by a fright surrounded her heart. What if she would never see him again? What if their first meeting had also been their last?

She frowned and the rose that she held in her right hand began to shake. She looked up at the sky, which was already turning black. Day had become night. She closed her eyes and said a prayer. Surely God would help her. She had been living in the convent for a great deal of her life, she was positive that He would not abandon her now. Not when she needed Him.

She remained in the garden for half an hour, then an hour, then two hours… Even though she realised that her father could come outside any minute to call her inside she wanted to stay. She felt that if she would prefer the warm house above the cool garden, that she would miss something important. Women do have the abilities to sense bad weather. This is what makes them special. They have something men don't: a woman's intuition.

And as if she had known it all along, she got startled by someone who suddenly climbed over the fence. She just managed not to scream and jumped back several feet. It was amazing how she didn't really feel any fear, apart from the scare the other had given her. She looked how he steadied himself and stepped into the light. Her heart skipped a beat. It was the boy! She hastily looked over her shoulder to the house, but they were relatively hidden behind the bushes and the roses. She still felt a little unsure and she looked at him with big eyes filled with surprise. Apparently he noticed it for he stepped forward slowly, one hand stretched out towards her. She could do nothing but stare at his hand. He held still and she looked in his eyes. Those brown eyes she had seen that same afternoon of the same day. They looked just as pretty in the moonlight, or maybe even prettier.

"I apologise," he said, taking a quick polite bow and withdrawing his hand. He felt silly for bursting into her home like this. Cosette moved slightly forward as she wanted to say something, but the words slipped her mind.

"I just needed to see you again."

He looked down shamefully. Cosette remained where she was to let his words form a sentence in her mind. Then she smiled and carefully walked to where he was. She reached out and gently placed her gloved hand against his left cheek. He looked up at her. He could have sworn that he saw the stars reflected in her eyes. He reached out his left hand with such care that even the wind could have blown it away. Cosette let her left hand touch his and their fingers curled around each other. Cosette smiled and revealed her nice white teeth. She looked at Marius and he looked at her. All was strange and yet it made perfect sense. For when two lovers find each other, everything finds their way.

"I never knew your name," Cosette whispered and she let her eyes trail off shamefully.

Marius lifted her chin.

"Then learn it now."

She smiled and nodded.

"My name is Marius Pontmercy."

"I'm Cosette. Cosette Fauchelevent."

The lovers glanced at each other and they knew it was alright. Outside of the garden though, was a creature left alone and far from happy.

Eponine had watched them in disgust. How stupid of her to bring him here. What was she thinking? She felt like she couldn't take any more and she walked away. She made a stroll towards the river. She felt numb as she walked the familiar path along the riverside. She looked into the dull, dark water. The sparkle she had once seen in it was fading. Marius was in love and that Cosette loved him back and all because she took him to her. But if she hadn't done that… He would have been unhappy and disappointed in her. Better to have him close but distant than not at all. At least she had managed to make him happy.

Eponine had only just gone when Monsieur Fauchelevent's voice could be heard.

"Cosette!"

The fresh couple was roughly awoken from their caresses and Cosette answered him hastily. She knew that they weren't visible and they both rose from the bench.

"I'm coming papa!"

Marius had already started to climb the fence. Cosette ran towards him in a slight panic.

"When will I see you again?"

He looked down at her and couldn't help himself; he just had to get back down again to say goodbye to her. He would dream about her curly hair and her beautiful face that night.

"Tomorrow. Jardin du Luxembourg."

Cosette was already anticipating. Suddenly, without actually being prepared for it, Marius came very close to her face. As if she had done it a hundred times, she kissed him. Marius too, was surprised by their sudden act. Yet soon the surprise made place for sheer love. Love, and nothing more. Their kiss ended sweetly, and Marius quickly climbed over the fence and went on his way. It had been Cosette's first kiss, and she was fairly certain that it had been his first as well. She hadn't noticed the cold as long as he had been by her side, but now that he was gone, the cold wind blew through her hair and it made her shiver.

"Cosette!"

"Yes papa! I'm coming!"

She stared in the distance, hoping to somehow see him one last time before she would meet him tomorrow. Little did she know that Marius was doing the same on the other side of the street.


	3. Three

**A/N:** Keep reviewing! This story is far from done yet.

I really appreciate it. Thanks!

* * *

Little did the fresh couple know, for God had other plans in store, at least for the coming day. Whilst Cosette rested her head on the heavenly white pillow, a man's head was being put at rest as well. But where Cosette would wake to see the dawning day, this man would never rise again. His name was Lemarque. And far away, along the banks of the Seine, a wandering woman would soon learn about his death and the consequences that it brought upon them all.

Eponine wrapped her arms around her stiffening body. She wished that she had a warm coat of fur to protect her from the wind like the extravagant ladies she used to deliver letters to. The morning wind tickled her bare legs, filthy from the damps and mud of Paris. Her skirt was in a horrendous state too; torn apart. No wonder Marius preferred a young sophisticated lady instead of her. Suddenly she heard a rallying in the streets. What was happening? Did she really care? She felt so numb, so alone. She noticed how a group of young men, students perhaps, hurried down the street. A woman brushed past her, but Eponine was quick to respond and she halted the woman.

"Whats goin' on?"

"The Hero died. People are angry. Talkin' about barricades and all that! We've got a fight comin'. Get inside where it's safe."

A barricade? Eponine's mind raced. Paris faced some serious trouble. She had heard Marius talk about it. The students weren't all that happy about the government… An uprising… Barricade… The word appeared clearly now. Marius! He would be fighting. She knew what she had to do.

She started running. She hoped that she would find him in the café Musain. She knew that that was where the students held their 'secret' meetings. If he was going to join in the uprising, she would make sure to be at his side. She had to know what they were planning.

Eponine rolled her eyes. Policemen surely must've noticed how overcrowded the café was this early in the morning. She pulled her hat on her head more firmly and started marching towards the café. She pushed her way through and soon found herself in the warmth of café Musain. She scratched her head as she tried to find that one familiar face between all the others. People were staring at her but she didn't seem to notice. She heard an upbeat voice further in the room and started to move in that direction. Everyone seemed to listen to the young blonde man standing on a table. Eponine stretched out as far as she could. Finally she saw Marius' dark hair peeking out, nearby the yelling rebel. Eponine reached out her hand.

"Monsieur Marius!"

The voice of the blonde leader overruled her hoarse voice. She tried again.

"Mon-"

Suddenly a whistle sounded. The men started yelling and talking. Someone pushed her aside roughly. She fell back against a fat lady with an overdose of make-up. Both disgusted they backed away from each other.

"Everyone out!"

A policeman. Eponine stepped backwards. She gazed around and disappeared into the wardrobe corner. Someone had left his coat unguarded. Eponine thanked the man for it and gratefully put on the oversized trench coat. She pulled her hat once more and made sure that her face was hidden by the shade. She stepped into the moving crowd and slowly made her way outside. With the officer still breathing in her neck she decided to hide in a safe place and wait for Marius there.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that he walked out. He was conversing with the young man that had been rallying the people earlier. As the two men passed the little alleyway in which she had been standing, she quickly stepped into the light.

"Monsieur Marius…"

She startled him. Then, his face showed surprise and then a smile formed on his lips. The smile transferred from his face, onto Eponine's. He quickly apologised to the other and ran towards her. She laughed at him as he took her hands.

"Eponine!"

He was euphoric.

"Eponine, how wonderful to see you here!"

He let go of her hands now and walked back to the student. Eponine looked at her hands and smiled. He quickly returned to her and she waited for him to take her in his arms but of course he did not.

"Eponine, you are the gift from above! Where would I be without you?" He scribbled something on a piece of paper franticly. She eyed it suspiciously. As soon as he looked up at her she smiled widely at him. There was something in his eyes. She couldn't quite explain what it was, but it made her melt inside. He took her hands again, with the paper between them.

"Please take this letter to Cosette! Only you can save us!"

A dream shattered.

"S-safe you?" Eponine stuttered. He squeezed her hands and looked at her with the biggest smile. Then he left the letter in her hands and joined the student again. He just barely managed to yell a 'thank you' before disappearing out of sight. Eponine stumbled backwards. A brick wall saved her from her fall. She leaned against it heavily. Then, in one swift motion, she hid the letter in her inside pocket, protected by her heart.


End file.
